Angústia
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: O que é que uma pessoa que depende dos seus amigos, como Max, faz quando eles morrem? Leiam e descubram, Oneshot, T, português,


Os seus olhos, sempre cheios de vida, estavam agora ocultos pelo seu cabelo, ele esforçava-se, tentando esconder todas as lágrimas que insistiam em vir, e, por mais que tentasse, falhava, Max tentava sofrer em silêncio, não por se considerar superior a pedir ajuda dos amigos, ou por os achar incapazes de o ajudar, mas apenas por uma questão de respeito, não era orgulho, os amigos tinham os seus próprios problemas, ele bem que poderia tratar dos seus, ou não?

Como se….os seus amigos agora não poderiam estar ali para ele, nunca mais poderiam na verdade.

O momento repassava-lhe pela cabeça, pela que seria, provavelmente, a milésima vez, fora o suficiente para tornar toda a sua tarde, credo, toda a sua vida, numa única sombra escura e negra, Max sentia a sala gelar, sempre que entrava nela.

Os seus caracóis dourados continuavam em frente ao cabelo, ocultando o mundo da sua vista, não era necessário sair, não realmente, numa posição de feto, inutilizado, o rapaz não via nada, nada para além do brilho acinzentado que lhe conseguia passar pelo cabelo, Max não se importava realmente.

Lembrara-se da primeira vez que Tyson lhe pedira ajuda, conhecia-o desde pequeno, de vista, mas esta era a primeira vez que falavam, rapidamente tornaram-se amigos, mas agora, agora tudo estava arruinado.

Era uma mentira, uma maldita e terrível mentira, Max sentiu as lágrimas correrem mais rapidamente, de novo, o que se passava com ele? Era claro que era uma mentira, Tyson….e Kai, e todos ainda estavam vivos, juntos dele, aqui mesmo, no seu quarto.

Sentiu a esperança e afastou os seus cabelos, as mechas a saírem-lhe dos olhos, olhou e….

Um quarto vazio, desarrumado, e com incontáveis projetos inacabados, mas mesmo assim vazio, Max suspirou, quem é que estava a enganar? Ninguém estava ali, eles não estavam lá mais….estavam sumidos, desaparecidos, mortos! Sim! Era isso.

Max sempre pensara que nada mais que a separação dos pais, afastados quando ele era jovem, o magoaria, jurara a si mesmo sorrir perante tudo, afinal, não fora Chaplin que dissera que a melhor maneira de lidar com a vida era sorrindo por ela? Ser feliz? Mas o destino mais uma vez o provara errado.

A sua família estava lá em baixo, conseguia ouvir o barulho, bem, não realmente uma família, apenas a sua mãe, nunca tivera irmãos e os seus pais estavam separados, depois de…do acontecimento, Max não conseguia ainda pronunciar a palavra…a maldita palavra que começava com "M" um "M" maiúsculo e aterrador. A sua mãe bem tentara, mas ele recusara, não precisava de psicólogos, nem de companhia, ninguém conseguiria reparar o buraco que tinha no seu coração. Os seus melhores amigos….tinham viajado durante tanto tempo, tinham lutado, vencido, tornara-se o confidente deles, e perdera-os em minutos, segundos, quem é que os poderia substituir? Tudo o que lhes restava deles eram as confissões…como Kai fora abusado, o seu corpo usado, como Tyson estava preocupado com o seu peso, como Ray….estava apaixonado, como ele adoraria passar o tempo consigo mesmo e Mariah.

Mariah tinha sofrido tanto como ele, amara perdidamente Ray, a diferença é que Mariah tinha uma comunidade inteira para a sustentar, tinha mãe, irmão….pai, porque é que nada na sua vida correra bem? Max estava cansado de ter este atitude positiva para o mundo, que só lhe mandava porcarias.

Riu-se levemente, pelo menos agora Tyson não engordaria, e Kai poderia descansar em paz, se é que não tinham todos acabado no inferno….e se tinham, eles que esperassem, ele se juntaria a eles, em breve, ou relativamente cedo, ainda tinha que viver.

Mas viver para quê? Cada momento acordado uma agonia, cada sonho um pesadelo, em que era perseguido pelos fantasmas dos amigos? Max não tinha intenção de morrer, não como os seus amigos, mas Max não estava realmente a viver, estava a sobreviver. Ele estava quebrado, e por mais que o tentassem arranjar, era inútil. Não percebiam isso?

A principio Max tentara avançar, continuar como se não fosse nada….tinha muitos amigos, além desses, fora ao funeral, os amigos enterrados todos juntos num mausóleo, dedicado aos BladeBreakers, nunca deitou uma lágrima, foi só ao sentar-se, tentando afastar os pensamentos mais negros, que percebeu, todas as suas memórias, tudo o que eles eram? Desaparecido, não voltariam, ele estava sozinho, com dezenas de amigos, mas com ninguém com quem jogar.

Os noticiários não o ajudavam, parecia que cada jornal ou revista que lia, cada rádio que ligava, reportava as mortes, Max sentiu-se a ser enterrado, imóvel, apenas a ouvir a noticia, sobre o desastre.

Ele devia ter ido com eles, ele devia ter caído, juntamente com aquele maldito avião, a sua vida fora salva sim, a sua mãe atrasara-o quase como que numa coincidência macabra, como se soubesse, mas porque é que nenhum dos outros perdeu o avião? E porque é que eles tinham que viajar num avião com um piloto incompetente, e porque é que houvera um erro mecânico? Eles eram ricos! Famosos! Podiam ter ido num avião particular, podiam muito bem ter alugado um, ou até comprado um! Qualquer coisa!

Max tentara na igreja encontrar o significado para a sua vida, depois da perda, tentar encontrar numa força maior alguém a quem culpar, a quem partilhar as suas mágoas. Já não fazia isso, o que é que lhe importava se havia uma razão, quando lhe diziam que eles continuavam a viver para sempre, o que é que lhe importava? Estavam felizes? Era verdade que Max gostaria de ver os amigos de novo, mas quais as hipóteses? A fé, o misticismo, era algo que lhe passava pela cabeça.

E de luto ele ficava…e de luto ficaria, soluçando, e gritando, e deixando-se ficar, por ali, porque os amigos não respiravam, não viviam, e tudo o que podia fazer, era conversar consigo mesmo, num tom de louco, perguntando-se, a simples pergunta, "Porquê?", destino, sorte, azar? Nada dos anteriores, ele desejava poder ter ido com os amigos, a angústia cobria-o e ele, por mais que tentasse, estava acabado, sabia disso agora.

Será que….depois de partir…alguém se lembraria dele? Será que se lembrariam dele como uma pessoa alegre?

Foi na calada da noite que se perdeu….e só no dia seguinte o encontrariam, o seu corpo lá, mas sua alma longínqua, perdida para sempre´

**O fim**

**Nota do autor: Que angústia, pobre do Max, então é assim, esta história é inspirada por duas outras, Cores Mortas de Nêssa Hiwatari, que eu li, reli, e decorei, e "Amargurante segredinho", de Proto que eu não cheguei a ler, mas o sumário me inspirou (obrigado)**

**Dedicado a todo os que alguma vez perderam algum amigo, ou conhecido, através do suicídio, dedicado também a Proto (que regressou recentemente à sessão) a Nêssa Hiwatari (que me inspirou) e a uma amiga, que vai pelo nome de Charlotte (que é uma amiga especial, e que me ajuda todos os dias, mas que padece do mal de só conseguir escrever coisas deprimentes, vais melhorar, de certeza).**


End file.
